The present application relates to roll over protection systems for vehicles. Roll over protections systems are designed to protect a vehicle operator in the event that the vehicle tips or rolls over. However, the height of the roll over protection system may be greater than the height of a barn door or the height of branches around which the vehicle moves. Sometimes, it is desirable for an operator to lower the roll over protection system. However, in the past, a substantial amount of noise was created when the components of the roll over protection system rattled during vehicle operation. Various attempts have been made to address this problem. However, the present application provides a unique solution to the problem of rattling in roll over protection systems.